


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Thunder

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [58]
Category: Black Lightning (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A workout with Harry and Anissa gets very physical. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on October 25th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Anissa Pierce
Series: Breeding Ground [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 25th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Thunder(Anissa Pierce/Thunder from Black Lightning)-Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
Anissa Pierce threw her arm off to one side in a hooking motion. Her sparring partner blocked it and caused Anissa to be caught off balance. He smirked and caused Anissa to be swept off of her feet to land quite onto the ground. Anissa popped back up and moved in to try and find a flaw in her partner’s defenses.  
  
Harry darted from one side to the other, to avoid Anissa’s jabs at him. Off hand, Harry could say he frustrated Anissa a little bit more. The dark skinned beauty moved, dressed in a sports bra and a pair of tight yoga pants, without any shoes. Which offered a pleasant distraction to Harry, even though he should not get too distracted.  
  
Like now, when Anissa rocked Harry with a punch and knocked him back up. Anissa smiled and mounted Harry to hook him into an arm hold before Harry rolled out and landed in his face. Her tight stomach glistened with sweat to draw Harry’s attention.  
  
Anissa motioned for Harry to come on through. She punched up and he dodged the attack once again. Harry came behind Anissa and forced her to her knees in a full nelson. Anissa pushed out and rolled back, almost falling out of her top. Anissa recovered quickly and came back up.  
  
The buzzer went off, with Harry pushing Anissa back. Anissa’s chest rose and fell with the handsome man holding her in his arms. She knew, knew alright that he directed her into position. Had Anissa right where he wanted her as a matter of fact. Harry pulled away from her.  
  
“So good workout today?” Harry asked.  
  
“You know it, “Anissa said. “But, we haven’t gotten to the good part...the part which really tests what we both have to offer.”  
  
Anissa ran a hand down Harry’s chest and rock hard abs. Her hand stopped and felt up the bulge which grew in Harry’s pants. A forbidden lust rippled through Anissa’s body as she thought about the first time with Harry. How, she wanted to try it, just once, to see what sex with a man was like.  
  
Of course, Anissa kept coming back day after day. She still preferred women most of the time. It’s just, Harry offered her some variety.  
  
“Come here,” Harry said.  
  
“I don’t know how you became my addiction,” Anissa said.  
  
“Don’t feel bad,” Harry said. “You’re in very good company.”  
  
Harry put his hand on Anissa’s butt and squeezed it. The athletic ebony woman moved in and touched her lips to Harry’s with a very passionate kiss. Harry stroked her skin, loving how it felt nice and moist, with the right sheen of sweat.  
  
Anissa pulled away from Harry and kissed away at his jaw line. After asserting herself, the crime fighter secretly known as Thunder pushed Harry into the wall and sucked on his neck. She pulled Harry’s shirt off and revealed his rock hard muscles.  
  
Leaning in, Anissa rubbed her hands on the handsome man’s chest and moved in. The swelling in his shorts made Anissa weak in her knees. She bent down and pulled Harry’s pants down to unveil the recent object of her obsession.  
  
“Well, you wanted to learn how to hold your breath for longer,” Harry told her. “Good practice.”  
  
“Mmm, and I can’t think of a better motivation,” Anissa said. “And it’s all for me.”  
  
Anissa kneeled down on the padded mats before Harry. She circled around the head briefly with a warm tongue coating the surface. Then, Anissa’s spit lubricated Harry and pushed him into her warm mouth. Harry held onto the back of Anissa’s head.  
  
The look of his hardening cock deep inside Anissa’s mouth just prompted Harry to rock a little bit further.  
  
Her beautiful face looked up at Harry, with Harry rocking his hips back and forth into Anissa’s mouth. Anissa sucked down his cock, humming around the tip as the length slid back into her throat. Anissa knew precisely what she wanted.  
  
Harry rocked back and smiled. Anissa sucked cock like a pro. Up until her relationship with Harry, Anissa never had a cock in her mouth. But, she took it. Harry smiled, the Incubus aura allowed the women around Harry to embraced their bisexuality.  
  
Not focusing on that, Harry focused on Anissa’s warm, sweet lips taking control of his crotch. Her hand cupped Harry and released it. The building of seed continued.  
  
Anissa placed Harry’s hands firmly on either side of her face, as if daring him. Never one to back down from a challenge, Harry vigorous fucked Anissa’s nice and warm throat and stuffed her completely full of thick, juicy, throbbing man meat.  
  
“Better be careful what you wish for,” Harry said. “You might just...that’s good...right there, Anissa.”  
  
The taste made Anissa go wild for more. She could not wait to have Harry inside of her. Her nails raked against Harry’s balls to add some more excitement. Faster sucks, long sucks, loud slurps, all of the walls crashed down between them.  
  
“You just keep getting better,” Harry said. “Then again, someone as dedicated like you would.”  
  
The words of praise made Anissa feel happier. She always took great pride in making her lovers feel the best, no matter who they were. And Anissa knew that Harry had been very popular with some very lovely ladies. So, she needed to work extra hard to dominant a prime space in Harry’s head.  
  
Anissa sped up her sucking on Harry’s manhood. She knew that soon Harry would explode and Anissa would reap all of the rewards. All she had to do was move in faster.  
  
The warmth surrounding his manhood caused Harry to groan. The tight seal Anissa formed around Harry’s thick prick made him rock faster and faster. He almost reached the edge.  
  
“I’m going to cum if you’re not careful.”  
  
Despite the warning, Anissa did not slow down. She sped up, sucking Harry’s thick prick until the juices finally flowed and then flooded. Anissa rocked back on Harry’s massive manhood and drank the seed gushing from his balls. A furious rubbing down of his ballsac coaxed all of the cum Anissa would ever need.  
  
Much like everything else the two of them did, Harry felt like he had just been through a hell of a workout. Harry pushed his thick prick down her throat, and Anissa held her breath.  
  
She just responded with a dirty smile as Harry managed to spurt the last bit of cum down her throat. Anissa pulled off, a small amount of seed dribbling on her delicious lips.  
  
“My favorite meal,” Anissa told him with a dirty grin.  
  
Anissa climbed up to a standing position and flipped a lock of hair back of smile. A long suck followed and Anissa downed Harry’s seed like she would a gourmet meal. The athletic woman maintained steady and shameless eye contact, as if daring his cock not to rise.  
  
It was a challenge Harry failed at. Anissa grabbed a bottle of lotion off of the table and squirted it on her hand. She reached over to grasp Harry by the cock and give him a very aggressive handjob and make him thrust into Anissa’s hand.  
  
“That feel good?” Anissa asked. “You see, I’m a greedy bitch. When you have something for me, I have to take it. And what I’m going to take is that big hard cock.”  
  
“Shit, Anissa,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Oh, I know that feels good,” Anissa said. “It feels good to have you throb in my hand like this. Doesn’t it? You want to feel my fingers caressing your manhood.”  
  
So hot, having Anissa work his cock like she would a workout at the gym. Anissa took Harry’s veiny manhood one a one way trip to pleasure town. She pumped Harry dozens of times at a rapid fire rate, stopping about every tenth pump or so to squeeze.  
  
After Anissa put Harry on the edge, she pulled away. Harry fell back, cock red and throbbing. Anissa pushed her sports bra and revealed her delicious, chocolate tits to Harry. Anissa locked eyes with Harry and smiled softly, pushing down on them.  
  
Harry kept his eyes locked on Anissa the second she fondled herself. Anissa gave Harry a smoky look and took some oil, smearing it on her tits and rubbing them vigorously. Anissa splashed the oil all over her sexy upper body and gave herself a shiny sheen.  
  
Off came her pants and Anissa’s bare ass stuck out. Cheeks bounced succulent. Harry longed to grab onto her thick ass and push deep into Anissa, until he pumped load after load of cum into her. Anissa stopped him short and smiled.  
  
“Don’t blink,” Anissa said. “We’re just getting warmed up….don’t touch yourself either...I want to see how hard it grows with you just looking at me.”  
  
The hot oil poured down Anissa’s back and glistened her cheeks. Anissa rubbed her ass cheeks, puckering her lips and releasing them when grinding down ont Harry. She motioned for Harry to come over onto the massage table and lay down onto it.  
  
An oiled up and naked Anissa Pierce was more than enough to make a dead man hard as a rock. And Harry was very much alive. Anissa stroked Harry up and down. The heroine used both of her hands to milk Harry’s tool and made him stretch up in the air to the point where he almost touched the ceiling.  
  
“Mmm, I love touching your big hard cock,” Anissa said. “I love yanking it up and down, pushing you close to the edge. When you’re about ready to cum. So close.”  
  
Anissa’s oiled up hand jerked Harry off faster, to the point where she looked like a blur.  
  
“But, not yet.”  
  
At the edge, Anissa pulled away and gripped the base of Harry’s manhood and left him short of exploding. Anissa brushed her finger onto Harry and gave him a kiss, slowly making out with Harry’s massive, rock hard prick.  
  
Anissa positioned herself at the edge of the bench. Her oiled up, sweaty feet rubbed up and down Harry’s engorged rod. Every inch of her sexy black feet covering Harry’s big white cock allowed for a beautiful constrat. Harry stretched up to the air and could feel the blood boiling.  
  
The teasing of Harry excited Anissa just as much. She could not wait to ram Harry’s big throbbing cock into her body again. She just intended to edge him to the point of exploding and then ride him like a stallion.  
  
Harry smiled, Anissa really did make him work for it. The fact he would get to pound her utterly at the end of the day, allowed Harry to just sit back and enjoy Anissa teasing him. Her sexy feet slipped away and now Anissa owned Harry with a very intense tit job.  
  
“It looks so beautiful,” Anissa said. “Do you like it? Do you like my breasts pressed against your cock? I bet you do.”  
  
Anissa closed her eyes, getting some nice, thick, white meat in between her breasts. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the tip, getting him as close as she would dare.  
  
Once Harry’s ready to pop, Anissa pulls away. After allowing Harry to come back off of his edge, Anissa climbed onto Harry and faced away from him. The visual of Anissa’s ass swaying in front of his face as the beautiful woman lowered down, made all of the blood rush from Harry’s head.  
  
“Anissa, your pussy is amazing,” Harry said. “I love how you stay so tight.”  
  
The toned body of this ebony goddess dropped down on Harry. She rose up and dropped down onto him a little bit. Her dark thighs spread and allowed Harry inside.  
  
Anissa smashed her pussy down onto Harry’s cock for the ride. Reverse cowgirl style and hot as hell with Anissa clamping and releasing him. Her silken walls wrapped tightly around Harry. So warm, Harry thought they felt like heaven.  
  
After a long ride that way, Anissa faced Harry. She mounted him like a cowgirl and pressed down onto Harry. Her beautiful, oiled up body moved up and down. Harry’s eyes on her, following her every movement, made Anissa flash him a cocky smirk.  
  
“Baby, I’m going to drain you,” Anissa said. “And I know those balls have been filling up for a long time...just waiting to shoot.”  
  
“Can’t resist you,” Harry said. “You’re so fucking sexy.”  
  
“You know it,” Anissa panted with slow and steady rises. “I make you feel so good, don’t I? Guess I was saving myself up for the best after all...but you deserve the best too!”  
  
Harry sat up and cupped her chest. They sat face to face with Anissa dropping and falling on Harry and taking his thick, engorged cock deep into her body. Anissa stretched and released Harry and let out a cry of endless pleasure for him.  
  
The touches continued and Harry engulfed Anissa’s right nipple with his mouth. He squeezed the athletic woman’s left nippleas well.  
  
“Oooh, fuck you know that’s a weak spot!” Anissa yelled.  
  
Anissa’s heart pumped faster. Harry knew all of the ways to push her buttons after a long time .She matched Harry’s speed and more important his strength. He really could leave a woman dripping and wrecked after seconds, if Harry pushed it.  
  
If anything, these sex sessions with Harry did wonders with her cardio. Anissa never had a partner that would be able to match or even outlast her for this long. Harry opened up an entirely new world of possibilities. And more pleasure than ever before.  
  
Anissa tapped a gusher from Harry going deep inside of her. Harry pressed the delightfully fit woman into his body and her nipples rubbed furiously against Harry’s chest. The feeling of her oiled sweaty breasts pushing against Harry’s strong muscular chest brought Anissa into waves of pleasure.  
  
“Again,” Harry told her.  
  
So Anissa tapped another gusher, again. Harry knew precisely all of the ways to make her cum hard. She tightened down onto him. The size of Harry’s balls rubbing against her inner thigh just made Anissa wonder what she was getting herself into.  
  
The rush, the risk, and the thrill, all of those combined. Anissa dug her nails into Harry’s shoulder and bucked onto him hard. Harry swayed his hips forward, meeting her motions. Anissa’s toes curled and Harry just smiled.  
  
“When I’m ready,” Harry said.  
  
A finger pressed into the small of Anissa’s back and made Harry shoot up inside of her.  
  
After all of those denials, Harry built up a load. But much like Anissa did not it too easy for Harry, then he would return the favor. He made Anissa clamp down hard in an attempt to drain every last drop out of Harry she could.  
  
The two rapid fire orgasms caused Anissa’s nails to dig down into Harry’s forearm in the force which would tear a skin of a normal man. Anissa learned by this time, Harry was not normal. He hinted, although Anissa could not confirm it straight up, he was like Supergirl.  
  
Which made Anissa excited to test the limits of his stamina and hers as well.  
  
She came hard, almost collapsing on Harry’s chest. Harry held Anissa up and continued to pump his way inside.  
  
“Mmm, I’m not done with you,” Anissa said.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “You’re not.”  
  
The two made out with each other, bodies covered in oil and sweat. Harry marked Anissa and gave her a nice little love bite. Anissa breathed tightly as Harry could feel her inner muscles, so tight and smooth, threaten to coax the cum out of him.  
  
So close, and Anissa wrapped her legs around Harry to ensure he did not pull out. Anissa wanted Harry, down ot the very last drop.  
  
Harry groaned, the silkiness of her walls and the tightness proved to be a determining factor. His fingers pressed against Anissa’s backside and released.  
  
This time, Anissa and Harry came together. The flood of seed rushed into Anissa’s body and covered her insides. Harry kept spraying her as she kept pumping Harry repeated. A load fired into Anissa at rapid fire speed.  
  
“You’re such a beast,” Anissa moaned. “I love it!”  
  
Harry finished inside Anissa, absorbing the energy of a sexually satisfied woman. He grabbed ahold of Anissa’s ass and pushed her down a little bit further to pump the last few fluid drops into her body.  
  
What a rush. They pulled away from each other and smiled. Anissa stroked Harry’s already naturally unruly hair and smiled.  
  
After pulling out, Harry laid on top of Anissa. Wrapping his arms around her neck and worshipping Anissa’s divine body with kisses. He sucked her long and hard, and Anissa planted her hands down onto Harry’s neck, to encourage him to go forward.  
  
“People might notice it if you keep leaving hickeys on my neck,” Anissa managed.  
  
“Mmm, do you care?”  
  
“Not on your life,” Anissa said. “And you’re hard again...I need to work harder.”  
  
Anissa hung over the side of the bench and Harry followed her lead. This time, he would get a birds eye view of Anissa’s toned ass while he drove into the lovely woman. Harry enjoyed her and would continue enjoy Anissa.  
  
If training always ended like this, than Anissa would be putting in more time than ever before. Just to be with Harry.  
End.


End file.
